official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Fayette County, West Virginia
Fayette County is a county in West Virginia. The population of the county is 46,039. Major roads Interstate 64 Interstate 77 US Route 19 US Route 60 West Virginia Route 16 West Virginia Route 20 West Virginia Route 39 West Virginia Route 41 West Virginia Route 61 West Virginia Route 612 Geography Adjacent counties Greenbrier County (east) Nicholas County (north) Raleigh County (south) Summers County (southeast) Kanawha County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 92.60% White (42,632) 5.07% Black or African American (2,334) 2.33% Other (1,073) 18.0% (8,287) of Fayette County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Fayette County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 12 Pokemon thefts in 2019, and averages 1.02 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Montgomery - 1,638 Mount Hope - 1,414 Oak Hill - 7,730 Smithers - 813 Towns Ansted - 1,404 Fayetteville - 2,892 Gauley Bridge - 614 Meadow Bridge - 379 Pax - 167 Thurmond - 5 CDPs Beards Fork - 199 Boomer - 615 Charlton Heights - 406 Deep Water - 280 Falls View - 238 Glen Ferris - 203 Glen Jean - 210 Hico - 272 Hilltop - 624 Kimberly - 287 Kincaid - 260 Minden - 250 Mount Carbon - 428 Page - 224 Powellton - 619 Prince - 116 Scarbro - 486 Unincorporated communities Agnew Alloy Alta Ames Babcock Bachman Backus Beauty Beckwith Beelick Knob Bellwood Belva (partly in Nicholas County) Beury Big Right Hand Boone Boonesborough Bowlin Brooklyn Bryce Cannelton Caperton Carbondale Carlisle Chimney Corner Claremont Clifftop Clifty Coalfield Collinsdale Columbia Concho Corliss Cotton Hill Crescent Crickmer Cunard Danese Dempsey Derryhale Dewitt Dimmock Divide Donwood (partly in Kanawha County) Dothan Dubree Dunloup Eagle East Kingston Edmond Elkridge Elverton Export Fayette Finlow Gamoca Gatewood Gaymont Glade Grayden Greenstown Hamilton Harewood Harvey Hemlock Hilton Village Honeydew Hopewell Ingram Branch Jenky Jodie Kanawha Falls Keeneys Creek Kilsyth Kingston KM Junction Landisburg Lansing Laurel Creek Lawton Layland Leander Lee Lick Fork Lively Lochgelly Long Branch Longacre Lookout Lucas MacDonald Mahan Maplewood Marting Marvel Maywood McDunn McKendree Meadow Fork Medo Midway Milburn Montgomery Heights Mossy Mount Olive Mulvane Nallen (partly in Nicholas County) Newlyn Newtown North Page Oak Ridge Old Gauley Packs Branch Pine Grove Price Hill (partly in Raleigh County) Prudence Quinnimont Ramsey Ravenseye Red Spring Redstar Robson Romont Roseville Rush Run Russellville Salem Sanger Sewell Shawver (partly in Greenbrier County) Spring Dale Stone Cliff Sturgeon Beach Summerlee Sun Sunnyside Surbaugh Thayer Turkey Knob Vanetta Victor Westerly Whipple Willis Branch Wingrove Winona Wriston Wyndal Ghost towns Alaska Carver Deitz Elliott Ephram Erskine Fire Creek Greenwood Kay Moor Michigan Mincar Nuttallburg Pennbrook Red Ash Whitney Climate Fun facts * Plum Orchard Lake, a reservoir southwest of Oak Hill, is the second largest lake in West Virginia. * Fayette County was home to a disastrous mine explosion at Red Ash in March 1900, in which 46 miners were killed. * Fayette County was once a powerful Democrat-voting stronghold, but in recent years, has turned overwhelmingly Republican. * The county has a tradition of coal mining, which still serves as a primary source of employment in the area. A Georgia Pacific lumber mill has its home to the west of Mount Hope, adjacent to U.S. Route 19. There exists a large metal alloy plant in Alloy. The Mount Olive Correctional Complex, West Virginia's only maximum security state prison, is also located in Fayette County. * From 1895 until its 2017 move to Beckley, Montgomery was the home of West Virginia University Institute of Technology, popularly called WVU Tech. The city is currently home to BridgeValley Community and Technical College – Montgomery Campus. * Montgomery has a train station served by Amtrak's Cardinal route. Category:West Virginia Counties